User blog:Wassboss/Indiana jones vs James bond
Indiana jones (indiana jones films) vs James bond (james bond films) Who is deadliest Edges Fairbairn- Sykes dagger vs Machete: The machete has superior range and killing power. Edge Machete Colt python revolver vs Walther PPK: The walther has a slightly bigger clip size and this is what i have to go with. Edge Walther PPK Rocket-Firing cigarette vs lewis automatic machine gun: The machine gun has a higher rate of fire than the cigarette. Edge Lewis automatic machine gun Laser watch vs Bullwhip: The laser watch in my opinion has more killing power and dose require as much skill as the bullwhip. Edge Laser watch Who. Is. Deadliest? James bond Indiana jones James bond is walking through a valley trying to stay out of view in case he is spotted by a sniper. Indiana jones is also walking around trying to find a rare jewel incrusted necklace with a big diamond in the middle. Meanwhile bond gets his hand caught in a strange necklace. As he turns to pull his hand out of it he notices it is covered in jewels. “Step away from the necklace” says Indiana jones pointing his Lewis automatic machine gun at him. Bond thinking Indiana has been hired to kill him slowly turns round with his hands up. “That’s right” jones says “don’t mess with me”. Bond suddenly throws some dust, he picked up before, right at indiana’s face temporally disorientating him giving him enough time to grab the necklace and leap behind a rock. Indiana wildly fires his gun spraying the nearby rocks with bullets. Once he regains his vision he begins to search for bond. Bond peeks up over the rock his is hiding behind and fires a rocket at indiana, who just manages to dodge it, and ducks back down as a barrage of bullets fly over his head. Having run out of bullets indiana pulls out his colt revolver and walks over to bonds hiding place. He crouches by it before leaping over and firing a bullet at the now bare ground. He scratches his head and then hears a movement behind him. He duck just as a bullet puts a hole in his hat. “Dammit” says bond as indiana turns and fires back. Bond jumps behind a rock and waits until the firing stops then jumps up and fires his walther PPK and manages to knock off indiana’s hat before being forced back down again. Suddenly indiana runs out of bullets. He pulls out a couple of bullets but before he can put them in he feels the cold barrel of bond’s walther PPK on the back of his neck. “Well I guess I won” bond says smiling “no one can beat me”. “Just shut up and get it over with it” Say indiana. Bond just laughs and pulls the trigger. “Dammit” says bond as indiana jones pulls out his machete and swipes up just missing bonds head. “You should really make sure you have enough bullets before charging in like that” say indiana making another lunge at bond. Bond jumps back and pulls out his dagger “no need to brag about it” he says circling indiana. He suddenly lunges forward catching indiana off guard and cutting his jacket. Indiana brings his machete down on bond but he is to quick and doges out of the way and cuts his hand. Indiana is shocked by bonds speed and it takes him a moment to realise he has been hit. When he dose he drops the machete and clutches his hand holding back a cry of pain. Bond kicks him in the back and he falls to the ground still holding his injured hand. Bond raises the dagger in the air holding it with two hands. “Prepare to die” he says manically. “No thank you” says indiana wand smacks bond in the face with his bull whip. Bond steps back in pain dropping the dagger. Indiana lasso’s his legs and pulls him to the ground. He then picks up his machete and prepares to plunge in into bonds chest. However bond fires the lazar out of his watch hitting Indiana in the face. Indiana falls over and bond picks up his dagger and once again prepares to stab him in the chest. Indiana remembers the spare colt revolver he keeps in is holster. He waits until bond brings the dagger down before whipping it out and firing a shot into bonds chest killing him. He then stands up and brushes the dirt off his coat, taking the necklace from bonds pocket and walking off says suddenly “ don’t mess with the best or you will end up like the rest”. Winner Indiana jones Expert’s opinion Indiana won because of his superior weaponry and because bond relied more on stealth than indiana did This round ends on friday the 21st of january and the next round is Samus Aran ( Metroid series) vs Subject delta(bioshock2). Category:Blog posts